Her Majesty's Familiar
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto finally becomes Rokudaime Hokage, only to be sucked into the world of Zero no Tsukaima as a familair. Whose familiar, is he, you ask? Louise's? No. Tiffa's? Nope! That leaves only one. NarutoxHenrietta! Fluff! Action! Epicness!


**A/N: Well, someone asked me to write a NarutoxFamiliar of Zero crossover, so here I be! My arms are recovering splendidly, now I just need to get my legs into shape now that the blasted anasthesia has worn of. I will say this...SURGERY SUCKS! Seriously, it lays you out for months on end, and if I didn't have this mic in I wouldn't be able to write or type or anything! Not to mention that the site has been GLITCHING like crazy the past few days! But enough ranting! I proudly give to thee...THINE STORY! Note: This takes place during Season 4!**

_A precious guardian will never let your heart break._

_~Henrietta._

**Prologue of Familiar**

Henrietta de Tristain was about to attempt the impossible.

She was about to summon a familair.

She'd long since considered summoning one, just to see if it would be Saito. While that was indeed unlikely, it had been eating at her for some time now, so she'd decided to at least give it a try. For that very purpose, she had summoned Louise and Saito, along with a number of other Academy students. She wanted them here to bear witness if_-when!-_she summoned Saito.

But what if she didn't summon Saito? What if she summoned something else? She couldn't bear to think of it if Saito wasn't her familiar. What if she summoned someone else instead? That was just ridiculous. Stupid. Silly. She wasn't a void mage. She couldn't possibly summon a human being...or could she? Dangerous. If she, Tristain's queen, were to summon a human being, what would the others say? What would Saito-kun say? She didn't want to think about it. She didn't even want to consider the possibility of summoning someone other than Saito.

"You can do it, your majesty!" Louise encouraged her friend. "I'm sure you'll summon a wonderful familair!"

_'I hope I summon Saito-kun.'_ Henrietta thought to herself instead.

"My name is Henriette de Tristain," Henriette started and the ground around her began to glow blue. "The pentagon which holds the five powers, in front of my familiar and I, open the gate."The light expanded and a large circle appeared on the ground in the shape of pentagon with a star in the center. "Appear before me now, at my command! My familiar!" Suddenly a green sphere of energy appeared in front of her which everyone except Henrietta recognised as a portal.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kirche asked, confused.

"I...I...don't think so?" Henrietta answered, hopelessly baffled.

"I think I've seen this before," Saito said, catching everyone's attention. "When Louise summoned me...the second time."

"J-Just a moment, you're not saying that-Guiche started as a figure exploded out from the green portal and knocking Henriette to the ground. The portal collapsed a second later and a loud groan as the figure struggled upright. He had blond hair, blue eyes and wore a white cloak with flames embroidering the edges. A large white/red hat strapped onto it, revealing the kanji for six. He struggled upright on his hands and knees.

"_What the hell just happened?" _the newcomer asked as he pushed himself up and felt something soft in his hands. _"What the hell?" _he looked down and saw that he was on top of a rather beautiful girl around his age and his hands were on her_...oh shit._ He immediately jumped off and raised his hands in defense. _"What the hell is this; I don't know what I was doing or where I am, young lady."_

"_Eh! _Saito exclaimed. _"You can speak Japanese?"_

"_Japanese? What the hell is that? Who are you and where the hell am I?"_ the newcomer asked.

"_I'm Saito...and it's kind of hard to explain where you are,"_ Saito replied.

"Saito? Can you understand what he's saying?" Guichi asked.

"Yeah, he's speaking Japanese," Saito nodded.

_"His _name_ is Namikaze Naruto and he'd very much like to know what the hell is going on here!"_ the newcomer barked. _Why the hell did I land on that young lady and why the _hell_ was my hand on her breast! I'm not a pervert! _He wasn't angry. If anything, he sounded indignant, and hopelessly embarassed. Flushing, Saito conveyed the man's words to his queen, fearing what her reaction might be.

Henrietta, for the most part, just gawped. Then she turned as red as a rose and covered his face.

"This is...my familair?" She sputtered through her hands. "H-He said such a thing about me?"

Saito translated.

At the mention of the word '_familair_ 'the man glared bloody red daggers at Henrietta and began speaking a mile a minute. Thankfully only Saito could understand what he was saying, but she couldn't a word he said. Saito cringed at the some of the words the man was using. He could scarcely distinguish a syllable from an expletitive. Maybe this guy was angry after all.

"What did he say?" Henrietta asked, her eyes expectant.

"He says his name is Namikaze Naruto...and he's very pleased to meet you." Saito lied through his teeth, knowing he couldn't tell the truth. "And he's looking forward to being your familiar."

Naruto tried to strangle him.

"S-Stop that!" Louise exclaimed, not liking that one bit. "Leave Saito alone!" She waved her wand, now crackling with energy. _**"EXPLOSION!"**_ The air around the two abruptly detonated, engulfing them in a mighty explosion, just as she'd said. When the smoke cleared both Naruto and Saito were sprawled out across the floor of the palace, the latter having suffered far more damage than the former, who looked to be just likely singed.

_"What's with the explosive girl!"_ Naruto exclaimed aghast, coughing and hacking from the blast. _"She reminds me of Deidara!"_

"Deidara?" Saito asked.

_"Nevermind,"_ Naruto shook his head. _"Just tell me where the I am so I can get back, damnit!"_

"Well you're kind of...on another world," Saito started. "Henrietta was trying to summon a familiar...she ended up summoning you...not really sure how since the last human to be summoned was me."

_"...So I'm no longer in my world anymore,"_ Naruto commented. _"Like I'd believe that, kid. I'm the Rokudaime Hokage! There's no way I'm on a different world!"_

"This world has two moons," Saito added, pointing to the window.

Naruto glanced in that direction.

_"...Seriously?"_ Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"Unfortunately I am," Saito shook his head. "Look, it took me awhile to get used to it too, but...eh? Your...Majesty?"

The reason for his suddenly exclamation was twofold. First, Henrietta had knelt before Naruto. Second, she'd done this:

Henrietta brought her wand to Naruto's forehead where his hitai-ate was still worn and began the spell. "My name is Henrietta de Tristain, pentagon which holds the five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar," she then leaned in and kissed him full on the lips making his eyes go wide at the contact. Naruto froze. His eyes flew open and he tried to protest, but the deed was already done and Henrietta had already pulled away.

The Hokage lurched backward with a cry of surprise and pain and clutched his stomach. It felt like it was burning, being scalded from the inside out. Instead of flame however, steam rose his gut; smoldering away part of his attire to reveal runes, whispering into existence across the tanned muscles of his flesh. And then, just as swiftly as it'd begun it was over, the steam fading before his fingers to expose the ruins of a familiar.

The man who called himself the Rokudaime Hokage lurched backward, his head slamming against the floor with a sickening crack. Everyone panicked. Henrietta, for fear that her new familiar had accidentally smashed his skull open. Saito, out of surprise that queen had so suddenly made Naruto her familair. The reaction of the others were equally mixed, but Naruto's remained the same as he lay there, his concsiousness slipping between his fingers:

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into..._

**A/N: Hahahaha! I'm on a roll! Just minutes after publishing three stories in a row, I pump out this little beauty! I've breezed through the crossover section, and I haven't seen Naruto as Henrietta's familair yet, so I figured hey, why not! That would make it all the more interesting! The pairing for this little ficlet is NarutoxHenrietta! Naruto is roughly 19-20 in this fic, which only makes him a year or two older than her majesty. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it is short! I just pumped out FOUR stories in a day while under painkillers! I'm feeling a little drained!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
